Grzechy ojców
by Akolitka
Summary: Na Spiner's End przybywa detektyw celem rozwiązania morderstwa sprzed lat. Śledztwo ujawni wiele mrocznych sekretów i doprowadzi do zaskakujących wniosków.
1. Prolog

Tytuł: Grzechy ojców

Autor: Akolitka

Fandom: HP

Parring: Harry Potter/Severus Snape

Rating: M

Beta: Misiek

* * *

Prolog

* * *

Dawno temu w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa zdarzyła się zbrodnia. Jej sprawców nigdy nie ujęto a ludzie, których podejrzewano o udział w niej, wciąż noszą piętno morderców. Wielokrotnie zadawano sobie pytanie kto odniósłby największą korzyść na porwaniu Harry'ego Pottera.

Ale pozostawmy pytania tym którzy znają koniec tej opowieści, nam potrzeba poznac jej początek.

Wąska uliczka przecinająca Spiners End's tonęła w błocie. Deszcz padał od początku wakacji i nie zapowiadało się na to, by szybko miał przestać. Nieliczni mieszkańcy opatuleni przeciwdeszczowymi płaszczami wychodzili przed swe niegdyś schudne, szare domy w poszukiwaniu odrobiny nadziei, że ciężkie chmury odsłonią w końcu słońce. Większość pól zamieniło się w błotniste sadzawki, a nieliczne rosnące tu drzewa przypominały obdarte z życia, omszałe kamienne figury.

Na wzgórzu za miastem w najbardziej dzikiej okolicy znajdował się dom Severusa Snape'a. Starzy mieszkańcy pamiętają jeszcze związaną z nim historię. Niektóre szczegóły uległy rzecz jasna przekłamaniom i przeinaczeniom, inne wyolbrzymiano do granic możliwości, ale zasadnicze fakty nie pozostawiały wątpliwości. Otóż ojciec Severusa, Tobiasz Snape ożenił się z niejaką Prince i w kilka lat póżniej urodził im się syn. Dali mu imię po którymś z szalonych przodków Tobiasza, co, trzeba przyznać, nie wróżyło dobrze na przyszłość. Ale nie wybiegajmy zbytnio w to, co pozostało jeszcze do opowiedzenia. Po chrzcinach chłopca, które odbyły się w miejscowej katedrze, urządzono niewielkie przyjęcie dla kilkorga wcześniej zaproszonych gości. Wśród zaproszonych znaleźli się krewni z obu stron i niewielu najbliższych przyjaciół. Podczas tej uroczystości ojciec dziecka opuścił zgromadzenie na chwilę pod pretekstem napisania kilku niecierpiących zwłoki listów. W godzinę później znaleziono go uduszonego w gabinecie na piętrze.

Istniało kilka hipotez w jaki sposób mogło dojść do morderstwa ale prawda pozostała nieznana.

_Trzydzieści siedem lat później_

Postać otulona w czarną opończę zmierzała w kierunku domu Snape'ów. Przystawała co chwilę rozglądając się dookoła, omiotła wzrokiem bezlistny las i ruszyła dalej. Jej prawa dłoń spoczywała na różdżce gotowa w każdej chwili do obrony. Postać weszła właśnie na kamienistą dróżkę prowadzącą do ciemnych, solidnych drzwi. Uniosła dłoń spowitą w czarną rękawiczkę i trzykrotnie zastukała. Jej wyczulony słuch zarejestrował szybkie, nerwowe kroki przytłumione nieco wykładziną.

Drzwi uchyliły się ze zgrzytem ukazując mężczyznę o tłustych, czarnych włosach sięgających do ramion z długim, haczykowatym nosem.

- Tak? - Mruknął właściciel domu.

- Ja z ogłoszenia, mogę wejść?

Mężczyzna zmarszczył czoło, zastanawiając się bezgłośnie, po czym skinął głową.

Postać wkroczyła do słabo oświetlonego holu wyłożonego ciemnym drewnem. Po prawej stronie widać było salon z pieczołowicie ułożoną biblioteczką, kominek i ciemny fotel z książką położoną na oparciu, z lewej zaś masywne schody prowadzące na piętro.

- Pańska godność? - zapytał chłodno Severus Snape.

Postać zsunęła z siebie opończę pozwalając jej opaść na podłogę.

- Harold James Potter, uczeń szóstego roku Szkoły Magii i czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Przybyłem tutaj aby zbadać sprawę morderstwa pańskiego ojca.


	2. Rozdział I

W tej jednej, krótkiej chwili twarz Mistrza Eliksirów przybrała wiele różnych odcieni dobitnie świadczących, co myśli o takim zachowaniu. Już miał na ustach jakąś ciętą ripostę, gdy nagle doszło do niego to, co przed chwilą usłyszał.

– Potter... co ty tu robisz?

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko i nie zważając na to, że znajduje się w domu swojego znienawidzonego nauczyciela ruszył w stronę salonu. Rozsiadł się bezceremonialnie w największym z foteli i nie przestając się uśmiechać zapytał:

– Severusie, nie zaproponujesz mi czegoś mocniejszego zanim przejdziemy do interesu, jaki mam do ciebie?

– Potter, jesteś nieletni, nie mogę cię upijać.

– Niedługo skończę szesnaście lat...

– Co nie jest powodem byś musiał moczyć swoje usta w mojej sherry.

– Severusie...

– Profesorze Snape!

– Jeśli tak wolisz...

– Wolę...

Harry nadal siedząc wyciągnął z kieszeni grubą, żółtawą kopertę z godłem Hogwartu. Podał ją Severusowi, a ten wsunął ją do wewnętrznej kieszeni swojej szaty. Mężczyzna popatrzył na swojego ucznia, Potter z niezwykłą wręcz jak na niego ciekawością zaczął przyglądać się wystrojowi salonu. Był to zaiste niezwykły pokój, trzy z jego okien wychodziły na północ, tak że prawie zawsze panował tu półmrok. Ściany wykładane ciemnym drewnem potęgowały to wrażenie, a regały ustawione wzdłuż nich zawierały wiele z książek których próżno by szukać w zamkowej bibliotece.

– Tak więc... – zaczął Severus

– Tak więc co?

– Tak więc... Potter, powiedz mi do cholery co robisz w moim domu?!

– Przybyłem tu na życzenie dyrektora, mam rozwiązać sprawę morderstwa twojego ojca... było by miło gdybyś wskazał mi jakiś pokój w którym mogę się zatrzymać.

– Nie wydaje mi się...

– Jednak proszę...

Zapadło głuche milczenie które przerwał po chwili Harry.

– Poza tym dyrektor sądzi że będę tu bezpieczny... tak długo jak zechcesz mnie tu gościć...

– Przecież każdy śmierciożerca który cię tu zobaczy...

Harry zaśmiał się gardłowo i położył rękę na podłokietniku fotela..

– Myślisz że nie pomyśleliśmy i o tym? Dyrektor stworzył zaklęcie kamuflażowe które upodobni mnie do „twojego" dawno zaginionego kuzyna.

– Ja nie mam kuzynów...

– No właśnie...

Mężczyzna zaczął chodzić dookoła jednego z pustych foteli zastanawiając się nad czymś głęboko.

– A jak chcesz rozwiązać tamtą... sprawę, przecież minęło już prawie czterdzieści lat!

– Za kilka dni przyjedzie tu Hermiona. Do tego czasu sporządzimy listę obecnych na tamtym przyjęciu. Co do czterdziestu lat to ludzie często zapamiętują coś co może wydać się im nieistotne, a co w ostatecznym rozrachunku pozwala zrozumieć sprawcę i motywy jakie nim kierowały. Powiedz co wiesz o tamtej nocy.

– Niewiele... tylko to co powiedziała mi matka i to czego dowiedziałem się od moich ciotek.

– Ciotek?

– Tak. Było ich trzy Amelia, Klara i Honoria. Amelia zmarła na dwa lata przed moimi narodzinami.

– Co wcale jej nie wyklucza, mogła zaplanować to przed śmiercią, ale na razie dajmy jej spokój, dalej.

– Klara wyszła za mąż za jakiegoś mugola, mieszkają w Harlington no i Honoria...

– Tak?

– No cóż... to stara panna, mieszka razem z damą do towarzystwa w Amesbury dwadzieścia mil stąd...

Harry notował coś szybko na kartce papieru, z rzadka podnosząc wzrok na niego.

– Mhm...więc tak... to są... siostry

– Mojej matki

– Kto jeszcze był na przyjęciu?

– Dwie przyjaciółki mojej matki i mój stryj, Angus Snape.

– Zajmijmy się nim... gdzie mieszka i czym się zajmuje?

– Mieszka w Stadford i jest posiadaczem ziemskim.

Mężczyzna namyślił się przez chwilę.

– Czy Snape'owie to jakaś wyższa szlachta?

– Raczej nie, odziedziczył te ziemie po swojej teściowej, jako jej jedyny spadkobierca.

– Jakieś dzieci, żona?

– Od dawna nie żyją, jego żona Maria Asqith umarła na grypę wraz z jedynym dzieckiem obojga.

– Mhm... czyli możesz zaprosić ich wszystkich na weekend?

– Potter mamy wojnę... wątpię...

– Nalegam...

Severus skinął potakująco głową.

– Czyli mamy cały jutrzejszy dzień na to by się rozejrzeć po domu... A teraz profesorze, proszę pokazać mi moją sypialnię...


	3. Rozdział II

Następny dzień przyniósł prawie słoneczną pogodę, co niezwykle ucieszyło Harry'ego. Kiedy schodził na śniadanie zdecydował że zmieni wystrój swojego pokoju, co prawda nie był najlepszy w transmutacji, ale po kilku próbach zmienił czarno-zielone tapeserie w swoim pokoju na czerwono-złote. Następnie przetransmutował swoje łóżko, w wygodne łoże z kolumienkami i wyczarował pasującą do kompletu narzutę.

– Teraz wygląda o niebo lepiej...

Ruszył na śniadanie...po drodze zajrzał do Severusa, jednak zastał jego pokój pustym. Już miał do niego wejść gdy z parteru rozległ się spokojny głos jego profesora:

– Postaw tam choćby mały palec stopy, a stracisz go...

Harry zaśmiał się i zszedł po schodach. Na dole przywitał go zapach naprędce przygotowywanego śniadania, Severus krzątał się dookoła starego kaflowego piecyka na którym stało kilka miedzianych kociołków. Mężczyzna wyglądał jak gdyby przygotowywał najbardziej skomplikowany eliksir świata, jego włosy były w nieładzie, a jego zazwyczaj nieskazitelnie czarna szata upstrzona białymi i żółtymi plamami.

– Profesorze?

Mistrz Eliksirów nie przerywając pełnego namaszczenia mieszania spojrzał na Harry'ego.

– Tak, Potter?

– Co pan robi?

– Gotuję Potter, a co ?

Harry podszedł bliżej kuchni, nie wiedząc czego ma się spodziewać gdy tam dotrze... to coś pachniało jak przypalone mleko, a znad garnka unosił się szary dym.

– Nie żebym się znał... ale co to miało być? Eliksir Wielosokowy?

Mężczyzna chwycił mokrą ścierkę i rzucił nią w stronę Harry'ego. Ten jednak uniknął uderzenia o cal i wyszczerzył się bezczelnie.

– Nie może mnie pan bić, jest pan moim nauczycielem...

– Rok szkolny jeszcze się nie zaczął.

– Co nie zmienia faktu że.. .

Severus poczerwieniał na twarzy, gwałtownie nabierając powietrza i próbując się uspokoić. Szło mu to coraz lepiej gdy nagle usłyszał głos swojego ucznia:

– Jak już mówiłem, to Co nie zmienia...

– Zamknij się Potter!

Chłopak usiadł na jednym z mocno zużytych krzeseł i nie przestając się uśmiechać wyłożył jedną z nóg na stół. Jego gospodarz zdawał się tego nie zauważać, wciąż eksperymentując na dzisiejszym śniadaniu.

– To kiedy dostanę coś jadalnego?

Mężczyzna wziął do ręki jeden z garnków i uderzył nim o podłogę, jego zawartość rozsypała się po podłodze, plamiąc jeszcze bardziej jego już nie idealnie czarną szatę. Ruszył w stronę drzwi odwracając się gdy miał już je zamknąć.

– Nie dziś!

Severus siedział właśnie w swoim gabinecie, zajęty opracowywaniem egzaminu dla siódmoklasistów. Wiedział, co prawda że do roku szkolnego pozostał jeszcze miesiąc, ale obecność Pottera wzmagała jego naturalny talent do tworzenia podchwytliwych pytań. Już sobie wyobrażał minę Weasleya i Longbottoma, gdy usłyszał odgłos kroków na korytarzu. W ułamku sekundy różdżka znalazła się w jego ręce wycelowana w drzwi, w końcu bycie szpiegiem musiało go czegoś nauczyć.

Rozległ się szczęk klamki, zawiasy zaskrzypiały i w drzwiach pojawił się Harry Potter. Zza jego pleców dobywał się cudny, niebiański zapach... .

– Profesorze, zje pan tutaj czy ze mną w jadalni?

– Potter... niby dlaczego miałbym coś z tobą jeść?

Harry uśmiechną się z przekąsem.

– Bo pan jest głodny, a ja jestem spragniony...


	4. Rozdział III

Harry krążył po gabinecie intensywnie myśląc nad motywami mordercy, wydawało mu się że to tak naprawdę nie ma sensu... Zbyt wielu podejrzanych, zbyt wiele motywów, a na dodatek zbyt wiele sprzyjających okazji. Po pierwsze, Tobiasz Snape był znienawidzony praktycznie przez wszystkich, nawet przez własne siostry i brata. Również jego żona nie była poza nawiasem podejrzenia... Po drugie, kiedy go znaleziono drzwi były zamknięte od wewnątrz podobnie jak okna. Nasuwał się wniosek że morderca musiałby mieć naprawdę mocne nerwy, tajemne przejście ułatwić mogłoby mu zadanie; mógł wejść tutaj, zasztyletować Tobiasza i jak gdyby nigdy nic zejść na dół... Hermiona miała przyjechać za dwa dni, ale sytuacja zbyt się skomplikowała. Bez jej wsparcia mogli zajść w ślepy zaułek, z którego nie będzie powrotu... Ta sprawa przypominała Harry'emu labirynt na czwartym roku, kiedy już widział puchar okazywało się że to następna pułapka. Gryfon poszedł do swojego pokoju i wezwał Hedwigę, sowa wleciała przez okno, po czym wdzięcznie opadła na swoją żerdź. Chłopak wyciągnął pergamin i napisał: "Sprawa się komplikuje, zbyt wiele motywów. Przyjedź natychmiast. Harry" Po czym zwinął notkę w rulonik i zawiązał u nogi Hedwigi.

– Wiesz do kogo masz to zanieść?

Sowa zahuczała, uszczypnęła go pieszczotliwie w palec i wyleciała przez rozwarte okno. Harry obserwował jej lot tak długo, aż zniknęła pośród kłębowisk szarych chmur. W chwile później zeszedł na parter i niczym cień wsunął się do biblioteki. Zastał tam Severusa pochylonego nad grubą, oprawioną w krwistoczerwoną skórę książką. Mężczyzna nie podniósł nawet wzroku, wciąż linijka za linijką śledząc tekst.

– Napisałem do Hermiony. – Powiedział cicho Gryfon.

Mistrz Eliksirów skinął głową, wciąż nie zaszczycając Harry'ego nawet spojrzeniem swoich bezgranicznie ciemnych oczu. Nastolatek stanął przed nim i czekał... Minuty mijały, aż wreszcie jego cierpliwość się skończyła.

– Severusie, popatrz na mnie.

– Nie mogę, poczekaj przez chwilę.

Chłopak klęknął u stóp mężczyzny i wpatrzył się w okładkę książki.

– Agatha Christie. Dzieła wszystkie. Dlaczego to czytasz?

– Muszę zrozumieć.

– Zrozumieć co?

Severus skinął na niego palcem i Harry opadł na podłokietnik fotela. Stronę książki którą obecnie przeglądał jego nauczyciel poznaczono czarnym atramentem, niektóre ze zdań były podkreślone, część z liter zamazana, a róg z numerem strony całkowicie oderwany.

– Zwierciadło pęka w odłamków stos?

Czytający skinął głową i zaznaczając stronę przewracał stronę za stroną.

– Czyste. One są czyste... Czy ta książka... ?

– Tak, należała do mojego ojca. Lubił zagadki.

Harry wyszedł na środek pokoju i zarecytował:

_Zerwana nić jak cienki włos,  
Zwierciadło pęka w odłamków stos,  
„Klątwa nade mną", krzyczy w głos  
Pani z Shalott._

– Wyrok

– Słucham?

– „_Wyrok nade mną", krzyczy w głos Pani na Shalott. _

– O czym jest to opowiadanie?

– O bogatej aktorce która kupuje wiejską posiadłość, po jakimś czasie na przyjęciu...

– Mój Boże!

– Czy myślisz że?

– Tak, twój ojciec zostawił nam wskazówkę. Otwórz tamtą stronę...

Mężczyzna rozchylił czerwoną księgę i na nowo zatopił się w jej treści.

– Brakujące litery układają się w imię...

– Poczekaj – Harry pobiegł do biurka i przyniósł pergamin i atrament. – Podyktuj mi.

– Ninawiść, brakuje E.

– Marpe, brakuje L.

– Endcot.

– Co?

– Czekaj – Severus przekręcił stronę. – Endicot, brakuje I.

– Grigg, brakuje E..

– Po raz drugi E.

– Toaltka, brakuje N... Mój Boże...

Mężczyzna ściągnął brwi i podparł ręką głowę.

– Severusie to... To była twoja matka...

– Tego nie wiemy.

Zapadło pomiędzy nimi milczenie, Harry'emu wydawało się że słyszy brzęk muchy siedzącej na ścianie.

– A pozostałe wskazówki?

– Tak, te zakreślone wyrazy i oderwany róg... Nic nie zrobimy bez tego rogu.

– Czy myślisz że twój ojciec napisał to... Tamtej nocy?

– Podejrzewam że tak.


End file.
